City of X Angels
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: Arashi fell for another. An alternative story including one of the Angels. No war's going on, just pure romance and drama. Straight. To be continued.
1. Iris 01 :: Fallen

Warning: PG-13 for language (maybe R or NC-17 for more later), not the usual pairing, please don't kill me, OOC and AU.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CLAMP or otherwise stated. I have no claim on them and never be.

**City of X Angels**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2001 - Present

_________________________

**Iris 01: Fallen**

Painted sky, milky white clouds brushed in the blue indigo paint winter sky. Song, the whistling wind dancing with the symphony of the dry leafs in the misty air. Words, whispering sweet nothings from a poetic falling petal to another flower. A beauty, a young woman, was sitting casually in one of CLAMP university café.

Her long black hair played with the wind. She brushed her hand through her hair and tugged some hair behind her ear.

Japanese classic dark eyes, staring at the flower but not really looking. Red lips, forming empty lullaby to her self. White paled skin, so silky to touch. Long graceful hand, lifting the cup of tea to her lips.

She sipped her tea silently. The tea was Earl Gray, two spoons of sugar and a little cream milk.

Her red lips sighed. She felt so old, although she was in her late teens, starting to have her essay for her last year in the university soon. She looked at her watch. She got up and paid the bill.

She went to the campus library, God's knew that the CLAMP library has the most books that could match the Japan National's library. She was going to meet her client there. It was sort of a part time job you see, for funding her way through college.

She swiped her ID card to open the electronic door, and accidentally dropped it.

"Ops." She sighed and bent down to reach her ID, but someone beat her to it.

She glanced up and gasped. A pale face like the moonlight. Skin looked like soft to touch and yet cold to see. She fought the urge to run her hand on this man's cheek.

Their eyes met, spoken of one eternity.

And it was over too soon.

She broke the contact first, her cheek redden like the crimson red petals.

"Domo arigato," she said, politely, when he gave her back her ID.

"You are welcome, Kishuu-san."

"How did you know my name?" she asked in confusion. She had never seen this person around the Campus before.

He chuckled lightly. It was strange to see that expression on his icy doll like face. "It's on your ID."

"Oh." She blushed again, this time of embarrassment and her stupidity. After she could control herself. She looked at him again. "I never seen you around here before."

"I'm a new transfer." He paused. "Sumimasen, I should introduce my self. My name is Kazuki Nataku."

His name made an echo inside her mind, like the sound of the sea, sweet and gentle tides, sweeping her whole being.

"Watashi wa Kishuu Arashi desu. Yoroshiku ne."

"Nice to meet you too, Kishuu-san."

"Arashi, please."

"Then, just call me [ _Nataku _]."

- [ Tsuzuku ] ­

_________________________

Finished 061001

Muse 01: Ara? You're going to *actually write this? Aren't you having your midterm *nudge, nudge*

Me: Shut up! I blamed YOU Gggrrr

Muse 01: ohohohohoho *more shower petals*

Me: Aaaaarrrgggg

They are evil, evil evil I tell you. Hiks* 


	2. Iris 02 :: Touch

Warning & Disclaimer: The same as Iris 01, the Ryudo brothers and Matsuri Toba belong to Yoshiki Tanaka. The unusual pairings, OOC and AU, unfortunately no Shonen Ai/Yaoi, a wonder, yes? No spoiler, no war, no the End of the World, just pure exploration. 

~ From Previous ~

"Watashi wa Kishuu Arashi desu. Yoroshiku ne."

"Nice to meet you too, Kishuu-san."

"Arashi, please."

"Then, just call me [ _Nataku _]." 

**City of X Angels**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2001 - Present

_________________________

**Iris 02: Touch**

"Nataku," echoed Arashi. The name was strange to her tongue but seems familiar. And somehow she felt safe and warm. Like the first time she fell in love. Oh wait, she didn't think about that, right? She blushed. 

Nataku held out his hand, grasping her hand. Their fingers touched and entwined. The clock stopped ticking and the sand of time stopped flowing. Around the two, the wind sang a song of a lover, the leaves and the flowers danced. Heartbeats resonating like the song of a newfound melody, a symphony, the moment, just for the two. 

Arashi felt a faint blush crept on her cheek. She let go of his warm hand abruptly. 

He smiled a charming smile, like an innocent boy. But somehow his eyes were glassy cold; this went unnoticed to her. 

"Arashi-san." 

Arashi turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Aa, daijobu, Takamura-san."

The other man tsk-ed. "Arashi-san, I told you to call me just plain Suoh. Takamura is for business, Suoh is for a friend."

Arashi smiled gently, "I understand, Suoh-san."

Suoh gestured to his left where four men and a woman were standing. Ah, it was time for her job she sees. 

Arashi remembered the other man whom captured her attention and senses earlier. She turned around again, but Nataku was gone. It was like he had not been there.

She was puzzled. She didn't notice he left. Arashi knew she has a self-developed empath. She shook her head. Maybe she was too distracted to notice. 

Suoh introduced the oldest of the Ryudo brothers, Hajime, to Arashi. Ryudo Hajime was in his late 20's and now the head chairman of Ryudo Gakuen. Suoh explained to Arashi that Hajime would want to expand the school like CLAMP Gakuen and he expected Arashi to guide the Ryudo brothers around the school. 

Arashi nodded tentatively. It was part of her side job as a Public Relation for CLAMP Gakuen. That wouldn't be so hard now would it?

Hajime then introduced his brothers and the woman beside him. Ryudo Tsuzuku was Hajime's private secretary (and maybe posing as a bodyguard as well), much like Suoh's job in CLAMP Gakuen board. The next one was Ryudo Owaru. Owaru kept asking her for cafes around the campus and he wanted to try them all, then laughed out loud. The others shared a smile. Hajime glanced at Arashi apologetically. She smiled back ­daijobu -. Owaru was in charge for the school's welfare. The last one was Amaru. Although he was just going to university, he was the school's treasury. The woman was the Ryudo's cousin. Her name was Matsuri Toba. She was the PR for Ryudo Gakuen. But Arashi suspected she was more than that. It was a hunch, but there might be something between the eldest of the brothers and miss Toba. She kept on looking at him adoringly in silence. 

After exchanging polite manners, Suoh excused himself and let Arashi continued her job. 

They started of from the library since they were already there anyway. Arashi swept her ID card and proceed to let them in.

Arashi gave them temporary IDs; they could access some places by their own, maybe after the tour was over.   
  
"This is a very big library, ne, Arashi-san," said Hajime in awed. 

Arashi nodded. "Yes. Although some would debate, but the book collections here can matched the Japan's National Library."

"I see."

Hajime and Arashi were standing so close, while Tsuzuku and Amaru looked for some books in the history section. She thought she saw Owaru in one of the library second floor café. She sweat dropped a little. 

"Arashi-san?"

"Ha-hai?" Arashi broke away from her small reverie. 

"I have a question," the oldest of the Ryudo asked. "There's also some old books of Myth and Legend, right?"

"Yes. I believe they are in the historical section. The section has its own room, bigger than what's displayed for normal curriculum in here."

"I see. Maybe I would like to see it sometime."

"I'll go with you, Hajime." Miss Toba gave Arashi a glare or two, saying he's mine. 

Arashi shrugged it off. 

Hajime didn't see the match since he was too busy staring at the books.

Arashi sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

They went from one section to another, while Arashi explained the coding for the books, the facilities such as computers, tables and chairs for each section. 

_________________________

Meanwhile, the same silver haired man was staring at them, or particularly on her, from behind one of the shelves. He took a safe distance by one shelve between them and him, carefully not to be caught by her or the others.

His eyes were inhumanly bluish silver purple, following her every movements, gestures, and voice. The way she swayed her long black hair to the back every time she finished explaining and waiting for the next question. The way her eyes followed and animated her words. The way her pale-like hand pointed and showing off the facilities.

He stared at his hand, remembering the contact earlier. The sudden warm feeling and it was over too soon. 

_________________________

Just with the touch of your hand

This was eternity.

- [ Tsuzuku ]

_________________________

Finished :: 101001  



	3. Iris 03 :: Angels

Warning & Disclaimer: The same as in previous chapters. This fic is a little weird since I try to have different approach of art to potray things. Pardon me. If you have anything to say, don't hestitate to tell me and reviews, good or bad. And yes, there is some slash, although that's not too much important.

~ From Previous ~

Just with the touch of your hand

This was eternity.

**City of X Angels**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2001 - Present

_________________________

**Iris 03: Angels**

The night was young, and the dream began. The night was a bewitching hour, even the slightest of magic in human touch could happen. When the dreamless sleep walked upon human, in the middle of the city, bearing a child like innocent face, ventured under the night sky, bestowed by the illumination of the city lights. The silver touched, like the bell, it rang in a silver blue, like crystal chandeliers, shimmering in the darkness. The symphonic dream continued as he once again wandered between /them/, in this city, old by age, re-new by technology. And everything has its price. Just rambling words, have no meaning at all.

The child-like man, with skin so white, so pale, so cold to touch, or to look at. Silver hair glowed under the street light in blue hues almost purple. His silver bluish purple gaze on the city bellow like a watcher from the highest deck of Tokyo Tower, only to stand there to watch but couldn't actually be /there/. He, for once in his lifetime (only God's knew how long his life span), felt the alien human touch, crawling on his marble skin. He looked again at his palm, the one that was touched by /her/. He felt a certain longing. So, so alien to him, yet, so /right/.

Was it wrong to have feeling other than to Him? Once again his gaze fell and hovered onto the streets of Tokyo. Where he stood, he could see the mix of emotions, love, care, hatred, envy, greed, et ce te ra, in each individual living in this city, but he never felt acquainted. No, not until /her/.

//Oh Lord, have mercy//

Glorious night, with semi black paint on the sky, with the hint of shades of gray of invisible clouds, and only graced by the dancing silvery moon. With the city lights, one wondered why people were so blind that they couldn't see the shimmering bright stars in the sky, when the beauty down here enchanted them so. Blind by the lights indeed.

His dress robe was like the night it self, pure black, tainted not even with a slightest color, such contrast with his skin, his hair, oh such a lovely sight. The wind whispered of thoughts, of wants, of desire, ravishing his exposed skin, freezing his face, his mask. He stood there in silence, like a complete stone, a true sculpture like that Roman tales portrayed their most emotionless stony characters.

Indeed he was cold, but not because of the frozen razor blades air. This was the first time he felt so numb, like he was lost and didn't know what to do anymore. First experience was always the way to learn life. He haven't decided if he would keep it or not, or if he would like it or not. Something told him, this was not going to last, but it wouldn't go away any time soon.

Another dark figured stood by the shadow, soon to be exposed to the light. An easy smile, but the smile didn't reach the gleaming golden brown eyes. He stepped in and stood beside thim. The man, he has dark hair, stylish in modern days of bad boys. A pair of black glasses was hanging on his nose. His tight black leather attire seemed to scream sensualist, sinfully passion. Wicked black. Wicked mind. 

"It's a honor, to finally meet you, Michael," he said, in a polite greeting without a tinge of emotion.

"It's been a while, Luce." Gentle, subtle, polite greeting radiated with guardianship shield. "And you, Sera."

Another figure stepped in, this one, unlike the other, wore similar clothing but in white, without any other tainted color. Her/his short black raven was toyed by the wind, in a cold breeze. A pair of purple eyes stared back in words of greeting, of innocence gestures. The petit girl/boy nodded and took a stand beside his partner.

"A wonderful night, is it not?" said Luce, still in his purring voice, like whispers.

"Yes." Oh, he agreed, but with no reason at all. How could he understand that the nights were all the same to him? But he agreed that tonight was a little different.

"Shall we go to work then?" Luce cast a taunting glance at him. "Nataku?" again, with the mocking voice.

Michael shrugged. "As you wish, Fuuma." And let it go.

He jumped off first, followed by Luce, and the last, Sera, keeping her/his demure quiet self.

Tokyo City, full on thousand tales to be told, rotten by age, born within by hopes and dreams. A movie was played in a rusty film, in the yellowish brown palette. The projector never stopped.

- [ Tsuzuku ]

_________________________

Finished :: 050402

Right, if anyone remember Luce and Sera from my other fic "Just a dream away", I thought I would only used Luce, but the idea Sera and him always felt nostalgic, so there. Enjoy. 


	4. Iris 04 :: Human

Warning & Disclaimer: The same as previous chapter. This chapter is pretty fast ^^; just a day from the previous. I'm in the mood =) even when only small amount people read it, and no one review. But hell, I enjoy writing this fic.

~ From Previous ~

Tokyo City, full on thousand tales to be told, rotten by age, born within by hopes and dreams. A movie was played in a rusty film, in the yellowish brown palette. The projector never stopped.

**City of X Angels**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2001 - Present

_________________________

**Iris 04: Human**

The room was an empty hollow place, so bare, so dark, so alone, and so cold. Behind the four walls, she felt trapped with no way out, like it was a part of her heart, her mind. The glowing warm of day never touched this place as if once she stepped into it, the day seemed to leave her in the dark and cold, as the night fell.

The clock, tick tock, sounds the chime struck twelve. So fascinating to hear the one and only sound from the back of her mind. The sounds, the rimes, then disappeared.

Like a dream she walked with bare feet, caressing the wooden earthy tone floor in a steady grace. Dressed just in white night gown. And her dark hair so freely loosed from her shoulder, behind her back. Black eyes pierced the stony white walls as if they wanted to will it to go away; to let the luminous moon shone through. Windows let alone, not enough. She was so lost

What was wrong with her? She couldn't feel. Oh, what was wrong? She never felt the emotion her friends so fond to talk about, whenever they talked about the opposite (or to other of her friends, same) sex, as if she has no desire, no passion on anything. It was true in certain ways, she was like walking and sleeping at the same time, uncaring the life that she just lived through. A doll dancing under the pale moonlight, stiff with no emotion to savor, only to follow the strings of the will to live, but not actually a living thing.

But then again she stared at her palm, she still could feel, that touch of that man. So warm, but Un-human like. So strong, scent of familiarity and strangeness. Sweet to touch, forbidden in the point of no return.

Memory of his cool mysterious eyes, exotic to remember, tantalizing her senses to touch more than just his hand, just to feel that cold skin under her. Oh what a feeling. Now she understood what were her friends meant.

Not that she understood why she was so drawn to him.

She never knew him.

Never met him before this afternoon.

Never met someone else like him.

Even

She chuckled. Sweet drunken laughter rang inside the almost empty room, replacing the quiet silence, and shutting the tick tock of the clock.

Even her only suitor didn't have the half of this man's charm.

Yes, she was charmed, by an unknown magic, so tempting to venture in.

With just a simple touch.

She sighed heavily. Why now, she asked? Why she had to feel it now? Of all time when she needed to concentrate into her final year. Was it too late or too soon? She knew she was late to feel /this/, but she never had any problem before, as she was fine all those years.

Yet, she was enchanted still.

Sound of the phone broke into her mind, into her fantasy, into the emptiness. She knew who was it from; the caller was the only caller beside her grandmother, yes? She didn't want to answer, not now, this time. She didn't want to have any small chat when she was thinking at him. As gentle as it seemed, she didn't want to betray. The guilt soon got away, replaced by her steel heart.

The bip, sound of the recorder machine, answering the caller, a second of decision. She let go.

/"Arashi? Are you there? It's me, Sorata. I have two tickets to the Concert, what was that you like, Beethoven or something? Just wondering if you would like to go with me

Arashi?

Silence greet the darkness

Are you sure you're no there?"//

No, I am not. I was never here.

The click, the tone, finally closed, disappeared inside the wires, in a thousand volts.

She smiled, coldly, empty again, as she lay down on a soft mattress, and let her drifted into a sleep of a dream she could not remember or wake up from.

The tick tock, the bell, stroke once, twice, and then quiet peace.

The screen blurred in motion sepia, like an old broken film in a silent solitude.

- [ Tsuzuku ]

_________________________

Finished: 060402 


End file.
